1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to window lighting systems for a building structure curtain wall.
2. Background Art
The prior art has provided building structures with curtain walls having a significant exterior of the curtain wall covered by windows. Often, the windows of the curtain wall are illuminated by exterior spot lamps, or by lighting that is directed from the interior of the building.
The curtain wall often includes perimeter structure members, such as mullions and transoms for supporting the windows. Often, covers are provided over the mullions and transoms to provide a uniform ornamental appearance to the interior of the building structure.